We're in heaven
by Amanda Catarina
Summary: Por anos Byakuya vinha sendo um viúvo amargurado, de poucos amigos e workaholic, mas em um trabalho conjunto com Yoruichi tudo mudou. [Songfic ByaYoru, OOC, UA, capítulo complementar da fanfic "Vítimas do dever".]


_Disclaimer: Bleach e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

 _N/A: Essa songfic faz parte do universo da fanfic "Vítimas do Dever"._

* * *

 **We're in heaven**

Songfic Por Amanda Catarina

 **Capítulo único**

– Será que é tão difícil assim de entender? O senhor vai ser pai! - exclamou o médico.

Aturdido, Byakuya rebateu pausadamente:

– Eu vou ser... Pai?

Sem esconder a surpresa com a reação dele, o médico assentiu.

– Mas isso só pode ser algum engano, ela me disse que não...

Deixando a sentença incompleta, Byakuya arrancou os papéis dos exames das mãos do médico, mas nada adiantou; aqueles dados eram inteligíveis a ele, então passou a amassá-los entre os dedos. Com os olhos vitrificados, ele se voltou na direção de Yoruichi, que ainda estava inconsciente e estendida em um leito hospitalar, com um cateter fincado ao braço esquerdo, através do qual a medicação era-lhe injetada na veia.

Ainda sem ter conseguido processar a notícia, Byakuya percebeu que Yoruichi recobrava os sentidos.

– O que aconteceu? - questionou ela. – Que lugar é esse?

Ele parou de amassar os papéis e se aproximou, posicionando-se bem ao lado do leito. O médico não precisou ser dispensado para deixar o quarto.

– Não se lembra de nada? Da festa, de como chegamos aqui?

– Mais ou menos, mas estouconfusa... Me lembro de sentir falta de ar e uma dor horrorosa no estômago. Lembro do helicóptero e de você discutindo com o piloto... - ela pensou um pouco. – Eu comi camarão, não foi? Devo ter confundido os pratos...

– É, foi isso mesmo. Você teve uma reação alérgica muito forte. E eu não quero nem imaginar como aquilo poderia ter acabado se nós precisássemos depender de uma ambulância comum. Mas isso é o de menos agora... Yoruichi, quando eles faziam os exames, descobriram outra coisa.

– Como assim? - ela indagou apreensiva. – Tem algo errado comigo?

Byakuya demorou a dar resposta, então ela se antecipou, dizendo:

– Não é possível que eu tenha sido contaminada com a doença do Aizen. Eu tomei todos os cuidados!

– Não, não é nada disso...

– O que é então pelo amor de Deus?

– Um filho...

– O que? - ela rebateu num susto, como se a realidade fosse ainda pior do que a hipótese de contaminação.

Diante da expressão assustada dela, Byakuya se repreendeu em pensamento. Não queria ter sido tão direto, deveria ter contado de uma forma mais amena, porém acabou insistindo no fato:

– Você está grávida.

– Claro que não! Isso não tem como! Mas que droga de hospital é esse onde os médicos não sabem diferenciar o vômito de uma alergia do vômito de gravidez? - exclamou histérica, erguendo o corpo do leito.

– Não há nada de errado com o hospital, nem com os exames... Não entendeu ainda? O problema não estava em você... - ele declarou como um juiz austero.

Yoruichi arfou e gotículas de um suor frio escorreram por sua têmpora.

– Você não pode estar falando sério, Byakuya. Como assim eu estou grávida? Como assim eu estou grávida de você?

De pé ao lado dela, tal qual um monumento de mármore, ele não deu mais explicações; palestrar sobre o óbvio nunca caiu bem a ele.

– Ai meu Deus... E agora? - ela se recostou novamente no leito.

Com uma serena tranquilidade, ele disse:

– Você não precisa ficar tão abalada assim. Eu vou cuidar de tudo.

Tornando a se erguer, Yoruichi o encarou fixamente e então retrucou:

– Olha aqui... Se isso é mesmo verdade, eu não vou abortar! Nem me peça pra fazer isso, porque eu não vou!

Transtornado de indignação, ele exclamou mais alto que o habitual:

– Por Deus de onde tirou essa ideia? - mas logo refletiu um instante. – Espera, acho que fui eu que não me expressei bem... - ele buscou espaço na beira do leito, sentou-se ali, acariciou-a na face e depois se justificou, dizendo em um tom muito mais brando: – Tudo isso está sendo uma surpresa pra mim também. Mas é uma surpresa boa, não entende? Muito boa! Nós vamos ter um filho, Yoruichi!

Apesar do então evidente contentamento dele, o semblante de Yoruichi transparecia apenas apreensão. Byakuya tentou insistentemente convencê-la de que tudo estava sob controle, no entanto, palavras não bastaram para trazer suficiente paz de espírito à parceira e isso o obrigou a chamar o médico de volta. Agora, ela dormia outra vez por conta da medicação e ele ficou lá, zelando por seu sono.

 **Oh! Pensando em nossos anos da mocidade**

 **Quando só existia você e eu**

 **Éramos jovens, selvagens e livres...**

 **Hoje nada pode te afastar de mim**

 **Já estivemos nessa estrada antes**

 **Mas agora isso acabou**

 **Você continua me atraindo de volta por mais**

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Yoruichi sentia-se revigorada fisicamente, no entanto, mantinha-se calada e introspectiva. Antes do meio dia, eles foram liberados e uma limusine veio buscá-los. No interior do veículo, ficaram acomodados de frente um para o outro, então Byakuya decidiu quebrar o silêncio que já se prolongava por um bom tempo.

– As circunstâncias que nos trouxeram até aqui podem ter sido bizarras, mas estou contente com tudo que tem acontecido entre nós...

Byakuya tinha motivos de sobra para qualificar as tais circunstâncias de bizarras. Há cerca de quarenta dias, ele e Yoruichi haviam se engajado em uma operação veladamente clandestina que consistiu no afastamento de seu trabalho como policiais na Austrália para atravessar o Pacífico em um iate e aportar no Japão, trazendo oito colegas policiais em coma induzido para o foragido Kisuke Urahara, que se dizia capaz de curar essas pessoas da mutação que os transfigurara em monstros. Há quarenta dias, Byakuya não passava de um viúvo amargurado, de poucos amigos e _workaholic_ , e agora em função daquela operação impensada, ele e Yoruichi puderam se reaproximar e consumar um romance que, no entender dele, já deveria ter se consolidado há anos.

– É assim que você sente? - questionou ela. – Que sempre deveria ter sido assim?

– Claro que deveria ter sido assim - ele repetiu convicto.

– Nós fizemos um bebê, Byakuya... Isso não te assusta?

– Me assustar? Como algo assim poderia me assustar? Eu sempre quis isso. E você também. Se as coisas entre nós não tivessem sido tão complicadas, já estaríamos casados há muito tempo.

Ela permaneceu quieta, encarando-o, mas depois de alguns instantes, desviou o olhar e disse:

– Francamente, não sei o que pensar...

– Então não pense, apenas confie em mim.

Quando chegaram à mansão que vinha lhes servindo de morada, eles foram surpreendidos pela presença da pessoa que seu avô havia encarregado de os auxiliarem em sua estada ali no Japão, Mariko Kuchiki, que era prima de seu avô. Atribulada, Yoruichi não teve coragem de encarar Mariko, e escapou correndo para o quarto, queixando-se de tonturas. Byakuya quis ir atrás dela, mas se convenceu de que era necessário dar alguma satisfação a parente, que não disfarçava a preocupada inquietação.

Depois de deixar Mariko a par dos fatos e ainda por quase uma hora, Byakuyra esteve a conversar com o avô por videoconferência. Ginrei não foi capaz de camuflar de todo a satisfação diante da perspectiva da chegada de uma criança à família, mas era comedido e focado demais para deixar de dar ao neto as diretivas e os conselhos necessários.

Assim que Mariko se foi, Byakuya pôde enfim estar novamente com Yoruichi. Entrando no quarto, ele a encontrou encolhida em uma das poltronas, dormindo próxima à janela e pela qual escapava um furtivo raio de sol. Achou que ela reagiria a sua chegada ali, mas isso não aconteceu, deduziu então que as medicações ainda tinham efeito. Passados alguns instantes, ele a carregou nos braços e veio se sentar na beira do leito baixo no centro do quarto e ficou contemplando-a.

 **Querida, você é tudo que eu quero**

 **Quando está deitada aqui em meus braços**

 **E eu achando difícil de acreditar**

 **Estamos no Paraíso...**

Quando Yoruichi acordou, Byakuya quis saber se ela se sentia melhor ou se era necessário chamar uma enfermeira. Ela garantiu que se sentia bem e que não precisava de nada além de uma noite de sono. Ele assentiu com um sorriso aliviado e depois eles ficaram se encarando e assim que Byakuya percebeu que o olhar dela não estava mais tão apreensivo e vazio, ele teve a certeza de que a alegria do momento especial que viviam começava a contagiá-la também.

 **O amor é tudo de que preciso**

 **E eu o encontrei aí em seu coração**

 **Não é tão difícil de enxergar**

 **Estamos no Paraíso...**

Naquela noite, Byakuya sonhou. Sonhou com o passado, com o futuro. Sorrindo, ele tentava imaginar como Yoruichi ficaria com a barriga de grávida, mas sua capacidade imaginativa era tão limitada, que ele achou melhor abandonar essas divagações.

O amanhecer não demoraria em dar as caras, mas, por enquanto, Yoruichi ainda dormia profundamente ao seu lado. Outra vez ele ficou olhando para ela, admirando sua beleza exótica, e estando acordado, foi impossível não reviver as desbotadas memórias de sua adolescência juntos. Relembrou as traquinagens, as brigas e disputas, a morte de seus pais, seu amor proibido, a inoportuna separação. Mais tarde, a tentativa dele de suicídio e ela o livrando-o das garras da morte. Momentos tão marcantes...

 **Oh, uma vez na vida você encontra alguém que**

 **Faz seu mundo girar e te coloca pra cima**

 **Quando está se sentindo triste**

Desde que Byakuya se entendia por gente Yoruichi fazia parte de sua vida, pois ela tinha vindo ao mundo sete verões antes dele. Ainda que para ele isso nunca tenha feito diferença, este fato acabou sendo a razão de seus desencontros, pois quando ele teve maturidade o bastante para entender o que realmente sentia por ela, outro homem já ocupava o lugar que deveria ter sido dele.

Instintivamente, ele reagiu àquela encruzilhada da vida, escolhendo alguém para si, não por amor, mas para não sucumbir à fúria. Afinal, não foram poucas as vezes que, sufocado por um inconformismo irracional, ele ansiou secretamente dar cabo da vida de Urahara. Ver Yoruichi ao lado daquele homem estraçalhava sua alma, tornando seu viver uma sucessão interminável de dias idênticos e desprovidos de emoção. Separado da pessoa que ele realmente queria, a vida estivera passando por ele cinzenta e escura.

Desprendendo-se do passado, ele esticou os braços, se espreguiçando, e depois deixou o leito. Silenciosamente, saiu ao jardim na varanda do quarto, onde ficou olhando o céu tingido de laranja em um soberbo alvorecer. Suspirou fundo e depois abaixou o olhar para o lago ornamental. Ele procurava pelas carpas que deveriam estar ali e se perguntava se elas estariam escondidas sob as pedras, quando foi pego de surpresa pelo enlace dos braços de Yoruichi ao redor de si.

Como ele adorava ser surpreendido por gestos assim quando partiam dela. Sentiu então o corpo menor se encostar ainda mais ao dele e uma das mãos macias subindo por seu peito. Extasiado, ele não se acanhou com o fato de ela provavelmente logo começar a sentir contra a palma da mão o furioso ribombar das batidas do coração dele.

 **Sim, nada pode mudar**

 **o que você significa pra mim**

 **Oh, há tantas coisas que eu poderia dizer**

 **Mas apenas me abrace agora**

 **Porque nosso amor irá iluminar o caminho**

* * *

Poucos dias depois, Byakuya estava admirado de ver que apesar da reviravolta que aquela gravidez traria as suas vidas e planos, Yoruichi tratara de encarar a situação com a racionalidade que lhe era tão típica - que era tão típica a ambos. Naquela tarde, estavam cada um diante de um _notebook_ , evidentemente muito atarefados com os próprios assuntos, até que um telefonema do intragável Urahara fez Yoruichi se levantar e começar uma exaltada discussão pelo celular.

Se antes ele não fazia a menor questão de entender o que eles tanto discutiam, agora muito menos. Continuou então o que fazia, mas de repente seus dedos pairaram sobre as teclas do _notebook_ e ele ficou surpreso quando se deu conta do que acabara de fazer.

Clicando no último e-mail enviado, ele releu a solicitação que mandara ao seu corretor de imóveis pedindo que ele procurasse por um inquilino para seu apartamento de cobertura em Brisbane. Deu um riso discreto ao se recordar que um amigo lhe dissera uma vez que a primeira coisa que eu um homem pensa quando descobre que vai ser pai é que precisará de uma casa maior. Não que seu ostentoso apartamento fosse ruim, ele apenas já não o julgava mais adequado.

Quando ele poderia ter imaginado que àquela altura da vida, seu antigo anseio de formar uma família com Yoruichi ainda poderia se concretizar? Pensou então que o destino tinha que estar conspirando em favor deles, visto que nem ele tivera ocasião de engravidar a falecida esposa e nem Yoruichi tivera o ventre maculado pela semente de outro homem.

 **Eu estive esperando por tanto tempo**

 **Por algo que chegasse**

 **Por um amor que viesse de encontro a mim**

 **Agora nossos sonhos estão se realizando**

 **Através dos bons momentos e dos ruins**

 **Sim, sempre estarei aqui por você**

Naquela noite, eles tiveram que comparecer ao teatro municipal, onde uma peça em estilo _kabuki_ era encenada por atores muito renomados do Japão. A ocasião exigia trajes cerimoniais e todo decoro e requinte tão típicos da nobreza nipônica. O camarote que lhes competia estava apinhado por figuras ilustres tanto de seu clã como do clã dela. Por mais resignado que Byakuya fosse com relação a esses compromissos sociais, julgava o enfadonho evento um péssimo desfecho para uma semana tão memorável. Ainda que Yoruichi estivesse linda, usando um quimono belíssimo em tons de lilás e roxo, ele sentia apenas tédio.

Boatos sobre seu relacionamento fervilhavam na mídia, mas a união deles só seria anunciada quando estivessem de volta à Austrália, por isso discrição ainda era a palavra de ordem. Assim, eles estavam cada qual de um lado do espaçoso camarote, separados por uma muralha de pessoas. Porém, tão logo ocorreu uma pausa para o intervalo, Yoruichi foi abrindo espaço entre os convidados até finalmente conseguir se postar bem ao lado dele.

Byakuya ficou surpreso, ultimamente, era ele quem fazia daquelas. Não demorou e ela começou a cochichar bobagens no ouvido dele e eram tantas as insanidades que ela falava que ele já não sabia como segurar o riso. Felizmente, antes que ela arruinasse a própria reputação - e a dele por tabela -, ela deu uma desculpa muito sem nexo aos presentes e simplesmente deixou o camarote.

Byakuya não teve paciência de esperar nem cinco minutos para ir atrás dela. Do alto da escadaria do último pavimento do teatro ele a avistou, próxima ao saguão do piso abaixo. Encararam-se e então Yoruichi lançou a ele um olhar de declarada provocação, um tipo de olhar que ele conhecia muito bem. Por um instante, ele custou a acreditar que ela estava querendo atraí-lo a uma perseguição ali, mas bastou que ele desse alguns passos adiante para que ela saísse correndo e com isso ele teve sua confirmação. Como ela conseguia correr tão depressa vestindo um quimono tão volumoso era um mistério para ele.

Em pouco tempo, eles estavam fora do teatro e dentro de um táxi. Enquanto o carro rodava sem rumo definido na badalada noite de Tóquio, no banco de trás e parecendo dois simples adolescentes, eles davam risinhos abafados de sua escapada, orgulhosos do feito e se perguntavam o que não estariam comentando sobre eles no camarote.

Byakuya pensava em sugerir um destino, quando Yoruichi falou de repente:

– Senhor motorista, nós vamos descer aqui.

– Aqui aonde? - Byakuya rebateu antes mesmo do motorista.

– Aqui! - ela repetiu, apontando para um espaço amplo mais adiante.

Byakuya franziu a testa, porém sem contestar, pagou pela corrida.

No alto do céu, a lua decorava aquela noite de verão e intrigada observava os dois ilustres membros dos clãs Kuchiki e Shihouin, vestidos com seus opulentos quimonos cerimoniais, conversando banalidades enquanto caminhavam de mãos dadas pela calçada que ladeava um parquinho de crianças - que naquele horário, por volta das dez da noite, estava naturalmente desprovido de seus habituais frequentadores.

– Será que nosso filho vai gostar desse tipo de brincadeiras? - ele perguntou de repente, referindo-se ao parquinho.

Yoruichi estancou no lugar, soltou a mão da dele e ficou de lado, observando os brinquedos.

– Não sei... - ela respondeu depois de um tempo.

Byakuya voltou a ficar ao lado dela, a tempo de vê-la abaixar a fronte e pousar de leve a mão na própria barriga. Ele prendeu o fôlego diante do quadro em uma venerada contemplação.

– Não acha que é cedo pra pensar nessas coisas? - indagou ela. – _Tá_ muito no começo ainda...

– Eu sei, mas... - ele quis argumentar, mas acabou silenciando.

Ele tinha consciência de que a gestação dela não somava nem um mês, não havia realmente garantias de que o bebê fosse de fato vingar, pois muitas mulheres não conseguiam sustentar a primeira gravidez, mas apesar disso ele se sentia otimista. No entanto, ainda que a ideia de que algo pudesse dar errado realmente não tivesse espaço para se alojar na alma dele, ele buscou ser solidário ao desconforto dela e resolveu mudar de assunto.

– Não está na hora do jantar?

– Ah, está sim! - rebateu ela e metendo a mão por dentro da manga do quimono, tirou de lá um saquinho de jujubas e o atirou para ele.

Byakuya ficou olhando para as balinhas açucaradas e entendeu o recado: nada de restaurantes caros, nada de iguarias excêntricas, um punhado de doces seria seu jantar e um escorregador em forma de jacaré e um gira-gira muito colorido suas glamorosas acomodações.

Depois do lanche, Yoruichi ainda tentou sair correndo dele de novo, mas, daquela vez, Byakuya foi mais rápido e segurou-lhe o braço, puxando-a para si.

– Já chega de perseguições por hoje... - ele disse e depois se inclinou sobre ela, sustentando-lhe as costas, em busca de um beijo.

 **Querida, você é tudo que eu quero**

 **Quando está deitada aqui em meus braços**

 **E eu achando difícil de acreditar**

 **Estamos no Paraíso...**

* * *

Quando enfim chegaram à mansão, estavam exaustos de uma longa caminhada, mas visivelmente contentes também. Ao menos por um dia eles podiam se dar ao luxo de deixar de lado as exigências de seus clãs.

Depois de se banharem e de uma refeição mais substancial, eles ficaram estirados no sofá da sala de estar, assistindo a um filme antigo. Byakuya brincava com os fios lisos do cabelo dela e ela enrolava um dos dedos nos cordões do moletom dele.

 **O amor é tudo de que preciso**

 **E eu o encontrei aí em seu coração**

 **Não é tão difícil de enxergar**

 **Estamos no Paraíso...**

A tranquilidade do momento fez Byakuya sentir com muita força que algo maior zelava por eles e não pôde deixar de se sentir grato por essa dádiva e pela oportunidade de estar vivendo tudo que realmente desejou.

 **No Paraíso... Oh...**

Cerca de meia hora depois, ele estava praticamente cochilando, quando uma reclamação dela afugentou seu sono.

– Posso saber por que estamos vendo um filme tão chato?

– Porque você colocou - ele rebateu de pronto, muito sereno.

– Claro que não!

– Claro que foi.

– Então cadê a porcaria do controle pra eu tirar isso?

– E como eu vou saber?

– Seu pirralho! - exclamou ela e muito rápida montou nas coxas dele e agarrou-lhe os pulsos, tentando erguê-lo. – Acha que me engana? Me dá logo esse controle!

Ao contrário do que acontecia quando era adolescente, agora ele não precisava empregar muita força para resistir aos puxões dela. Assim, ainda praticamente no mesmo lugar, ele a provocou, dizendo com cinismo:

– Não está comigo. É sério...

– É tudo menos sério, seu dissimulado!

Tirando vantagem da evidente frustração dela, em um movimento ágil, ele sim conseguiu derrubá-la de novo e depois de soltar uma risada alta e debochada, de um jeito descaradamente parecido com o modo que ela própria costumava rir para ele, Byakuya a abraçou com força, apertando possessivamente o corpo esguio contra o dele, sentindo-se tão feliz por tudo aquilo agora ser real e o corpo dela não mais se desfazer em uma miragem.

 **Você é tudo que eu quero**

 **Você é tudo de que preciso**

Pouco depois, ele era correspondido em seu abraço possessivo, mas de repente sentiu que aquela descontração não poderia durar para sempre. Ele já imaginava que, no dia seguinte, dificilmente conseguiria convencê-la a não ir até ao laboratório no qual Urahara conduzia suas experiências. Apesar de suas constantes advertências, Yoruichi ainda insistia em manter sua fé no cientista, mas ele já se preparara para receber a notícia de que todo o louco esforço que eles tinham feito para salvar seus colegas seria em vão; Urahara fracassaria, os oito por fim morreriam e ela ficaria inconsolável, era só uma questão de tempo.

Mas, naquele momento, Byakuya optou por não se inquietar com nada daquilo, ao menos até o amanhecer, ele poderia desfrutar de seu pequeno Éden junto daquela que era a principal destinatária de seus sorrisos e a senhora de suas alegrias.

* * *

 _Baseada na música "Heaven" de autoria de Bryan Adams e Jim Vallance._

 _E é isso aí! Espero que gostem! Eu pelo menos adorei escrever!_

 _No ano passado, praticamente não consegui postar atualizações em "Vítimas do dever", quem quer que ainda esteja acompanhando aquela fanfic saiba que não foi por falta de vontade, mas, infelizmente, tem sido impossível conseguir tempo e inspiração para escrever cursando a faculdade. Farei todo o possível para atualizar "Vítimas do dever" até o final de fevereiro. Até lá, quem puder, por favor, deixe um comentário nesta aqui!_

 _Grande abraço e até a próxima!_

 _Amanda Catarina_

 _09/01/2018._


End file.
